Romans Army
Though now a fragment of our past, the Romans were once the greatest army in CP. During World War Two (CP WWII), they flourished on every server. Yet they never achieved the organization which other armies did, and fell in to a long history of major ups and downs. Their failure to find stability was, perhaps, the second greatest reason for their fall, however. The Roman Helmet item has become the stuff of legend, known for its many years absence from item catalogues. This was often blamed by Romans as the reason for the fall from former glory, and looked to as the marker of a future rise in which they would again recapture their empire. Origins Back in 2006 during the Color Wars, Romans were born on the server Blizzard. Some penguins that were veterans from WWI thought of creating armies with items and clothes. Romans,Vikings and Agents were born then. Soon a war started. The war was mainly fought on server Blizzard and server Iceberg. These clans were the first clans in CP Warfare. At first the Romans were the strongest because the viking helmet of the Vikings was a hidden item and to be a PSA agent you had to wait 30 days after creating your penguin. The Vikings and Agents didn't give up. Daily there were epic and fun wars in which was tough to decide who was the winner. Soon the big 3 died out because of the disorganization. World War Two Write the second section of your page here. Revival Under Dj Spree of Rises and Falls Dj and His 12ish Comebacks Dj's Legacy, His Method Top Ten in 2013 and the Exposure of the Dj/Explorer777 Deception The Legend of the Helmet: Reasons for the Inglorious Eras View: Dictatorship, Instability, and Founder? Privilege Romans in Army Lore: Their Legacy and Memory List of Leaders * *Explorer7777- 2006, Romans Died * # # #Djgtjvgyhxgy- 2006/2007, Romans died. #Link360- 2006/7-2008, MIA #Lorenzo Bean-2008, Retired #Person1233- 2008, Retired #Coolster114- 2008-2009, Retired #Nickpooch- 2008, Retired #Sarah- 2008-2010, Fired #Ac Josh- 2008, Retired #Link360(2)- 2010, Retired #Lorenzo Bean(2)- 2010, Retired #Drew Mist (Monsoon)- 2010, Romans Died #Harvin13- 2010, Romans Died #Casiusbrutus- 2010, Romans Died #Khimo- 2011, Retired #Monsoon, 2011, Retired #Mrgpv- 2011, Retired #Coolster114(2)- 2011, Retired #Harvin13(2)- 2011, Retired #TBC- 2011, Romans Died #Subz- 2011, Retired #Old Nitro- 2011, Retired #Redrocks98- 2011, Retired #Step Up- 2011, Romans Died #Shadowclub6- 2011, Romans Died #Puckerman- 2011, Romans Died #Old Nitro(2)- 2011, Romans Died #Cpt Awesome3- 2011, Retired #Kooldude247- 2011, Fired #Motox John- 2011, Retired #Cpt Awesome3 (2)- 2011, Romans Died #Djgtjvghxgy (2)- 2011, Romans Died #Taz- 2012, Romans Died #Kevin- 2012, Retired #New Nitro- 2012, Retired #Mrgpv(2)- 2012, Retired #Step Up(2)- 2012, Romans Died #Taz(2)- 2012, Fired #Kevin(2)- 2012, Demoted #Djgtjvghxgy (3)- 2012, Romans Died #Lorenzo Bean(3)-2012, Romans Died #Kevin(3)- 2013, Retired #Benjarkin- 2013, Quit #Coolster114(3)- 2013, Quit #Djgtjvghxgy- (4)- 2013, Active #Tempah- 2013, Quit #Agent Titty- 2o13, Quit #Mrgpv(3)- 2013, Retired #Tempah(2)- 2013, Retired #New Nitro(2)- 2013, Retired #Talyor455- 2013, Active #Cpt Awesome3(3)- 2013, Active #Snaily5- 2013, Active http://romancentral.wordpress.com/roman-empire/ Note: Srgt Flame has been omitted from this list. This is probably the result of a coup d'etats against him when he suggested a new power structure and was promptly removed by conspirators which sprang out of nowhere to become the returning Dj's choice leaders. Category:Armies Category:Romans